Lo que su corazón siempre había sabido
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Bonnie está casada con Matt, pero tiene remordimientos por qué no lo ama y no puede sacarse a Kai de la mente y el corazón. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Dedicado a las chicas del grupo "Bonkai' Fans" de whatsapp. (BONKATT)


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON yJULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisoraThe CW.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _ **Longitud:**_ _500 palabras exactas._

* * *

 _ **Dedicación:**_ _A las chicas del grupo "_ _ **Bonkai' Fans**_ _" de whatsapp (Alleina Parker-Salvatore, Angelito97-Delena, Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers, Cecil Pierce,_ _Delena is real_ , _Dovina, Rachel Wolff y su sol pederasta, y a mi hija, Nochedeinvierno13-Friki) que sin sus locuras mis días serian normales y aburridos. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **LO QUE SU CORAZO** **N SIEMPRE HABIA SABIDO**

* * *

Bonnie despertó azorada. Miró hacia todos lados asustada y se percató que estaba en su casa. Había vuelto a soñar que hacia el amor con Kai. No comprendía por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Habían pasado diez años desde su muerte, pero por alguna extraña razón, que no quería analizar, Kai la acompañaba día y noche en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt a su lado y Bonnie volvió a sentirse culpable.

—Estoy bien, Matt. Solo fue una pesadilla. Duérmete. Yo iré a tomar un vaso de agua —dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Bonnie solo quería salir corriendo de allí antes de que su rostro reflejara la culpa que sentía y Matt se diera de cuenta. Bajo las escaleras, fue directamente a la cocina y saco una botella de _Bourbon_ de la alacena y tomó directamente de ella.

Desde que Kai había muerto, diez años atrás, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Durante el día, el psicópata -que había intentado asesinarla en varias ocasiones- le hacía preguntarse si de alguna manera ella no era también culpable de lo que había sucedido en la fallida boda de Alaric y Jo, al no darle una oportunidad.

En las noches, cuando Matt le hacía el amor, sentía remordimientos, porque su mente traicionera imaginaba que era él. Vibraba y gemía pensando que era él quien la tocaba y la besaba. Luego en las noches soñaba con él. Siempre despertaba azorada buscándolo en la oscuridad. A veces con temor de que estuviera allí y otras deseando que estuviera, y eso la hacía sentir muy miserable.

Sabía que Matt la amaba y era un esposo maravilloso, pero ella se sentía la peor escoria del planeta. Estaba segura que se había enamorado de Kai, mientras estuvieron en la prisión de 1994, sin importarle que fuera un asesino, pero cuando él le pidió una segunda oportunidad, y a pesar de saber que él había cambiado, lo había vuelto a encerrar en una prisión solo por venganza. Porque él la había abandonado.

Bonnie comenzó a llorar. Los remordimientos y el desconsuelo de no tenerlo y de no amar a Matt siempre terminaban por deprimirla. Se tomó un largo trago de su Bourbon tratando de olvidar y aliviar el dolor.

—El Bourbon no va a resolver tus problemas, _Bon-Bon_ —dijo Matt desde el marco de la entrada, donde estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada.

El corazón de Bonnie, por un minuto, dejó de latir. Jamás había escuchado a Matt hablarle en ese tono y mucho menos decirle como él le decía. No se atrevía mirarlo. Su mente no quería aceptar, lo que su corazón había sabido desde siempre.

Bonnie se levantó del taburete nerviosa, se giró y lo vio allí. Era el cuerpo de Matt, pero ese brillo en su mirada, ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa ladeada eran de él.

—Kai —susurró.

— ¡Hola, Bonster! —dijo sonriendo.

Bonnie no aguantó más y se desmayó.

* * *

Buenos espero que les haya gustado. Por culpa de ustedes no había podido quitarme el **BONKATT** de la cabeza. Tal vez –dependiendo de sus comentarios- haga una segunda parte de este drabble. Lo estoy pensando, porque me ha gustado mucho la idea. El límite de palabras jode. Solo tenía 500. Editarlo ha sido una mierda, así que espero que haya quedado bien y ponerle el título ha sido un dolor de cabeza. XDDD

 **¡VIVA EL BONKATT!**


End file.
